


Chicken Scratch

by under_construction (Errors)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errors/pseuds/under_construction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets a confession letter he’s pleasantly surprised by as it turns out it’s from a guy he least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to read this on my blog instead [here](http://u-p-s-i-d-e-down.tumblr.com/private/139670230843/tumblr_o2uxn9rAlB1u34dub) it is.
> 
> *Everyone isn’t on the volleyball team, sorry for breaking up the team! It makes me sad the team isn’t together. ;o; Reasons for this I swear. m(_ _)m
> 
> *Hinata and Kageyama are in the same class, and Kageyama is also on the volleyball team, Hinata + others are not.
> 
> *Yachi and Hinata are both in their own different classes, I made them like best/close friends.(: 
> 
> *Yamaguchi and Tsukki are together in the same class like usual as well but are also with Yachi. Reason? None really. :0)

I received another letter today.

Hinata Shouyou stared at a pink envelope that was left behind in his shoe locker. He knew what it was already, it’s from the same sender as the other confession letter he had gotten.

But why? he wondered. As happy as he should be, or as happy as he thought he should have been. He wasn’t.

He felt bad.

In all honesty, he’d like to put an end to it. But unfortunately, he can’t as he doesn’t even know who it is in the first place.

It disturbed him thinking about receiving such letters, but not even being able to give a reply. But how were they supposed to meet? He wasn’t sure on, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have a chance. He did, once. But they didn’t even show up to their own organised spot.

They told me to wait behind a set of buildings, It was actually behind one of the gymnasium’s.

I felt like such a fool when they didn’t show up. I waited there for hours till it got dark. I was late going home, and on top of that, it even rained.

“Gehh…” I really don’t have the energy to deal with this again.

Shouyou sighed and slipped the letter back into his locker.

“I probably missed out on a lot of school work, I’m so behind…”

“Ahhh! Hinata!”

A small female with blonde hair came running out, she was waving her hands in excitement. Her name was Hitoka Yachi, she’s a very good friend of mine.

“Hitoka, good morning.”

“Morning to you too!” Her face was smiling for a second. Then suddenly it turned dark and she slapped him on the arm. “But where have you been, I haven’t seen you at all in the last few days.”

The orange haired boy smiled a little glumly. That’s because I was out sick he thought and averted his gaze. “I had a cold, I’m better now.”

“Mhm-mh, then.. Next time, at least reply to my text message telling me so. I was really worried you know, I still am.”

“Sorry… I had a lot on my mind.”

When the bell rang, we both headed to class for homeroom.

Yachi was in another class, much more advanced than my level. She’s smarter and has good grades, I’m kinda envious, but she’s really nice and because of that, I end up relying on her a lot.

Even today, we made plans to go over my subjects in the library at lunch. She was worried that even if I only missed a few days, it could have a big effect on my ability to perform. I was behind enough as it is, that’s why she’s really pushing this. I’m thankful though, she really cares.

I really cheered up once I got to speak with Yachi for a bit, even if it was only for a small while. I’m glad I could come today, just going back to my usual pace like this is really nice.

Shouyou arrived in his classroom taking his seat at his desk while humming. He put down his clear folder on his desk and took off his backpack to hang it on the side.

He always carried all his books he needed that day in his clear folder. Using each sheet as a kind of pocket to hold his workbooks, test sheets or other bits of paper.

The bag he wore was too small to carry anything big and only could handle smaller items. He mostly only packed in a small sized pencil case, school PE uniform, money and his lunch for that day.

Maybe it seemed silly and useless to others, especially since the bag itself wasn’t meant for kids his age but younger. It was a green and light grey backpack, with small coloured dots all over and a contrasting plain black and white stripes on the front. It was simplistic, yet colourful. The only major detail for it being for children would be because of what the bag’s main function seemed to have been made for, and that was to carry a teddy bear. The bear was a soft yellow-orange tiger, riding in a pocket at the front for all to see. It would be very hard not to notice it at all and sometimes earned him a snicker or two when he walked by.

He was very happy with coming to school with this anyhow, even if he gets teased or rude comments. But then, there are times where he reconsiders that choice.

*He shivered* Feeling someone’s eyes on the back of him, he knew who it was, it always was so intense. He was too afraid to check, but he has to turn his head to look back in order to get out his pencil case from his bag that hung to the right of him.

Ugh! Just what’s that guy’s problem. Everyday all day he does this.

Does he hate me?

Shouyou slowly built up the courage to get his things. He reached for them, taking in the chance to also see the one guy he didn’t want to face. But he turned himself towards the guy who sat one seat to the right and another one back. It couldn’t be helped they’d come into sight when he did this.

His name was Kageyama Tobio. He had straight black hair that was slightly short at the back and a slight fringe that fell just above his dark blue eyes. He looked just like a raven, with sharp eyes and scary facial expressions.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT. He looks really mad?!?

It was a look I was already accustomed to. Everywhere I go, if it’s in the hallway, class, trips, during PE or even outside of school by chance. He just shoots me death glares until I run away.

It’s so frustratingly annoying. I don’t even know what I did.

He’s never spoken or interacted with me properly before. Fuck, the last time we even came close to each other, he just up and ditched me! We were picked to work on a project together by the teacher, and he just stood up walked on over to another pair, broke them up. And what? All so he wouldn’t be paired with me!! Ughhh… Maybe I could take it as a blessing since the atmosphere between us is so uncomfortable, but still… It really hurts to be rejected like that. I felt so embarrassed that I had even tried greeting him and he just walked off and did THAT.

He so hates me!!

But why?? I don’t understand.

* * *

 

Chatter was heard throughout the hallway, classes just broke for lunch. Shouyou hurried out of class with his things, hoping to catch Yachi early, but also to escape the stares of a certain male raven.

Ah! There she is, and two of their other friends were with her as well.

“Hitoka!!” Shouyou ran over shouting, waving his right hand in the air while holding his folder and bag within his left.

“Heh, ah there he is. He’s really like a ball of sunshine, always so energetic.” said Yachi before running off to greet him more properly.

“Don’t you mean so bright and annoying?” Tsukishima Kei added under his breath. It was just loud enough for his friend Yamaguchi Tadashi to hear, and he just smiled and snickered under his when he did.

The two friends just watched their fellow classmate Yachi and other friend Shouyou interact for a while, both of them looked like two chirping birds fluffing about with how they moved.

It was too happy, and taking a bit too long for Kei’s liking.

“Will you two hurry up?”

“Ah!! Right!! Coming. Sorry!” Shouyou readily replied.

He hurriedly grabbed Yachi’s left hand with his right, dragging her along back to Tsukki and Yamaguchi as quick as he could.

“Does this mean you’ll be helping me with my studies too Tsukki?!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Really?! Thanks a lot. I’m quite an idiot when it comes to studying after all.” He said, and started laughing shamefully.

“You really shouldn’t laugh.” Kei muttered.

And with that, all four of them headed off.

“We should eat somewhere before we get to the library, where do you wanna sit? I’ll look over your work while we wait.”

“Um, how about by the steps just outside of it?” Yachi suggested.

“You mean by the exit? That’s near the gym.” Tadashi added.

“Whatever, that’ll do.” Kei agreed while nodding his head, “It’d make walking to the next place faster.”

“Yeah…” Shouyou murmured, not sounding that personally thrilled.

“Let’s go then.” Kei nodded in approval again.

Sitting down, the gang all pulled out their lunches.

“Eh? Hinata… Are you sure you’d be fine with just that?” Tadashi asked, seemingly a bit worried on how well he’s been eating. He was after all only staring at a couple of flavoured milk boxes Shouyou had out and one standard Onigiri he said was filled with tuna salad from last night’s dinner.

“Well yeah? It’s what I usually have.”

I don’t often eat lunch together with those two, so they wouldn’t know I guess?

“Heh, well it’s not like you could fit much else in that tiny little bag of yours right?” Kei shrewdly added. He was making fun of Shouyou again about what he chooses to bring to school.

“Nothings wrong with the bag I got, it carries what I need.”

“Really now? It doesn’t seem to carry your books.” Kei added, hinting towards the clear folder Shouyou also carried around which was for keeping his workbooks and other such things inside that he needed for the day.

“It’s fine if I carry my books in this. It actually makes things easier, you’d be surprised.”

“Yeah!” Yachi joined in, also a supporter of carrying her workbooks in a folder.

“Of course you’d agree, you both have the same bag type except her’s has a frog. Honestly, I don’t get why you two insist on using animal bags that were originally meant for kids much younger than you.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport Tsukki! It’s cute right?!”

“Cute…” Kei’s face screwed up a bit at this, but Shouyou paid no mind.

He just got up, bounced around, showing himself off with his and Yachi’s bags back to back.

Yachi’s was about the same as his own, apart from her backpack was yellow and had a soft green frog tucked in on the front of hers. The fun part about these bags, is that you can take your plushie out.

Yachi just clapped and cheered at all of Shouyou’s moments. She thought he was adorable, and seemed to be one of the few guys who was willing to wear such backpacks with pride.

Both of them were laughing so loud they were starting to get stares from across where the gym was. They had also forgotten the library was right next to them, so they really shouldn’t have been that loud. Kei was able to pick up on that being the case and quickly became annoyed for not wanting to stand out in that way.

“Fine. Just shut up and finished your food already, your embarrassing me.”

“Yess!!”

Shouyou slurped up the last of his strawberry milk, and quickly ate his rice ball. Yachi and Tadashi both had more proper lunches, such as rice, vegetables, some egg and meat. Kei on the other hand just ate some melon bread at a steady pace while taking a look at Shouyou’s folder.

“Mm..?”

“Ah, what is it Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, noticing the change in his friend’s expression.  

“…Hinata, what the hell is this? Were you planning on giving this to someone?” Kei pointed to the previously opened confession letter Shouyou received a few days ago.

“UHH-”

I totally forgot to take it out!! Shouyou screamed internally.

It was the first confession letter he had gotten from his mystery sender.

“Wait, what’s this?” Tadashi got closer to Kei, leaning over.

“Geh! Woah.. Hinata really?”

“IT’S NOT MINE.” Shouyou defended.

“What, how couldn’t it be yours.” Tadashi questioned.

“NO- well??”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if we looked.” Kei pressured, with a grin on his face.

“UH. I mean-”

Kei honestly didn’t have much of an interest in reading the letter, but he was interested in how he’d react.

"Wait!! UH-”

Kei paused for a moment-

“I mean, yeah! It is! But it’s not…. like that…”

-then he continued, seemingly let down.

“Uh-huh.” Kei slowly removed the letter from the clear sheet from the folder.

He was waiting for Shouyou to hurry and spill the beans, but the most he was getting was barely anything solid.

So Kei shrugged and decided to do it for real.

The envelope appeared to have been previously sealed by a sticker of some freaky smiling purple frog with red cheeks, it even had the words ‘I like you’ on it which was messily done, but it did make it look somewhat like a cute clumsy type of confession letter.

Crinkle. Kei opened up the letter, roughly viewing what was inside and the first thoughts he had was, “This is a mess.”

“Uck.” Shouyou felt that insult prick him, he knew it was too, and even though it wasn’t made by him he didn’t want to hear someone else criticize it.

Yachi had finished her lunch by now, and was curious too by what Kei meant. She wasn’t able to say anything when the two other boys were slightly bullying Shouyou cause her mouth was full, but hearing it was messy didn’t sound right to her.

She edged closer, asking if it was okay to look.

Shouyou blushed in defeat, but he nodded anyway.

“This doesn’t at all look like your handwriting Hinata. This couldn’t have been made by you.”

Both Yachi and Shouyou were very close friends, and with Yachi’s mother being in graphic design, Shouyou too grew up under the influence by association. The two of them worked really hard on their handwriting skills as well as how they present things on paper.

It would honestly be shocking for Yachi if her friend ended up being the one who made this.

“Like I was saying, it’s not mine. …Sorta.”

“Sorta…?” Yachi repeated softly.

“Why do you have it then Hinata?” Tadashi asked, as Kei was still struggling to read the chicken scratch of a confession letter.

“It’s um….”

“It’s addressed to you isn’t it.” Kei indicated, now giving up on making out the rest of what was written.

The only thing he managed to understand was that the person who wrote this was surely confused.

There were spelling mistakes, as well as calling someone like Hinata ‘beautiful’ 'cute’ and then saying ‘awesome body, reflexes and stamina’ was just weird. From everything that was down on the paper, he could hardly imagine anyone writing something like this and being serious.

But why they must have been confused by his perspective, was because of how they were writing. It was all over the place jumping from subject to adoration. He couldn’t work out what the person actually wanted other than something to do with the gym.

“Well, this letter is beside the point of what we came here to do. If everyone’s done, I’ll like to go inside the library now.”

* * *

 

We studied for a while, but I couldn’t get my mind off of what happened during lunch. Having Tsukki bring up that letter was a shock.

My friends hadn’t known about the letters, I’ve never mentioned it once to any of them. I’m not even sure if it’s something I could do, aren’t those matters normally kept fairly private?

“Mhmmm.”

But, I’m not really all that sure what to do about it. Maybe asking for a little bit of advice wouldn’t hurt.

“Hinata, are you listening?”

“No-sorry…”

“Jeez, what’s up with you?” Yachi asked, knocking shoulders with him.

The two of them were sitting side by side at one of the tables. Kei and Tadashi were off picking up book materials from the shelves.

It appears Kei was getting a little too irritated by Shouyou’s lack of focus and decided it would be better if he studied later with books than at the moment with them.

Shouyou apologized internally. He really did try to get his mind off of this subject, but sitting close to the gym and then what happened when they were eating surely didn’t help. Now he was back into his funk about the whole thing, just like how he was when he had to stay in bed waiting out his fever for the last two days (Wednesday and Thursday.)

He sighed, peeking a look over at Yachi wondering if he should just go for it and ask for help on this matter too. Why not, it was the perfect timing with Kei and Tadashi gone, and it wouldn’t seem too off-beat to do it now would it? He hoped, trying to keep his thoughts running in the direction of perhaps this wasn’t annoying for him to do at all.

“Um, Hitoka, can I ask you something.” He said, pulling on his shirt at its sides.

“Sure.” Yachi said, turning herself to look him in the eye as he spoke, giving him her full attention.

“From what happened earlier, what do you think?”

“What do I think?”

They were both speaking with their voices hushed, quiet so no-one would overhear.

“Well, just that.. How do you think you’d respond?”

“I’m not sure, it would depend on who it was.”

“Then, what if you couldn’t respond?” He fidgeted, looking back at their other two friends checking if they were returning anytime soon.

But he couldn’t see them at all, where did they go? he wondered.

“If I didn’t have an answer? Isn’t that also an answer you could use?” She said, almost finding the question and answer just as simple like it was hardly one at all.

“Um, sure…” He agreed, thinking over that he could say that as well, but what he was thinking of was more of having that conversation in the first place. But I suppose she won’t get fully where I’m coming from if I don’t explain more than what I’ve just said.

“Mhm…?”

“Actually, you see-”

I filled her in with the details, telling her about how I had received one of those letters before, and about our failed meeting that day I ended up getting sick. She listened patiently, a bit surprised by what I was telling her.

“EH?! You got stood up?” She said as she got up herself. She didn’t whisper her reply this time, earning a couple of glances and shhing by the other students and librarian. “…S-sorry.” She mumbled back, directing it not only towards everyone else but also Shouyou.

“Rrrrhh… Still… So that’s why you had a cold?”

“Pretty much.”

Yachi sunk back into her chair.

“I’m not really sure what to say, sorry.”

“Nah, that’s alright. Sorry to lay this on you like that.”

Their conversation seemed to have died off from there, and the two sat in silence, or roughly that besides all of the page turning and soft chatter elsewhere.

A few more moments ended up passing before both of their attention was snapped right back, thanks to the little jump Kei gave them as he slammed some books down onto the table.

It appeared Tadashi and Kei were back.

“Here.” He said, looking the two of them over from right to left, having his eyes land on Shouyou before he started explaining what he got. “These have some general material you should look at, it’ll help you with phrases with what they mean. And I got a couple other books on subjects your weak on, but we’ll go over them together, or Yachi-chan more like at another time.“

Kei sighed, knowing somehow the bright-haired boy would somehow need extra help with the later subjects if he hoped at all to remember any of it and do well… or better but the blond wasn’t going to hold his breath.

"We’re going to be heading back to class, the bell’s gonna go off soon.” He added, and Tadashi picked up their bags and handed him his.

“Right?! Yeah! Okay!” Shouyou wasn’t quite keeping up with their sudden return and sudden leave.

Maybe I really did annoy him today? He thought.

“Oh and one more thing, couldn’t you just leave them a note as well.”

“Ehhh?” x2

“Hehehe, he’s meaning you should write the sender something as well, cause there may be a chance-”

“Enough Yamaguchi, hurry up and let’s go.”

“Ah- Sorry Tsukki. Coming!” And off he ran, nodding a quick parting gesture.

“They heard…” Shouyou exclaimed and face-desked himself onto the table making sure to hit all of the books Kei laid out for him in the process.

Yachi quickly fumbled over Shouyou’s fallen head trying to look for a change in subject. She understood how embarrassing it may have been to have the conversation they had exposed, but she really couldn’t think of anything to say and just started trying to look through the books Kei was kindly enough to gather.

Yachi moved Shouyou’s head, having him sit up, and starting reading each title of the book out loud for him to hear while thinking to herself.

But Shouyou was hardly listening and only covered his face with his hands in order to hide away uselessly.

Reading them, she nodded internally about the book choices, most are ones she’s already read before. It’s funny how arcuate Kei had been about the subject choices. But maybe that’s to be expected, she thought. Kei had been the one who originally tutored Shouyou, but that was before the two of them became friends and then later Yachi within the year.

“How much time is left?” Yachi asked.

“We got about ten minutes.” He said, after checking, he was the only one of the two who wore a watch.

“I guess, I’ll probably check this lot out myself as you Hinata probably should just get that one okay?”

“Mhm.”

The both of them got up, preparing to leave, taking everything to the front desk, and Yachi started to organise another study date, thinking it would take place on the weekend with either Saturday the next day, or Sunday depending on which either seemed more doable. It might only be the two of them, she said, but mentioned wanting to invite Kei and Tadashi along too.

”I’ll let the other two know anyway, maybe they’d want to come.”

”Yeah, alright.”

The bell went, and both of them headed back to their own classes with the books they had already checked out.

”I’ll message you later tonight about it okay?”

The first break was always short on time, but Yachi was going to be busy on her second break so we weren’t going to hang out after, during then today.

* * *

 

After school, Shouyou was just lagging behind in class. He was thinking, wondering if it would have been better if he just went home, it was already past school hours now, the only thing that was going were extracurricular activities, those in which were school clubs. He wasn’t in one yet himself, despite it being the month where first-year students such as himself would have been encouraged to do so and join one. But, at least, he knew he wasn’t alone in not being in a club just yet, both Kei and Tadashi weren’t in one, and Yachi too, but that may change shortly since Yachi mention not too long ago about a senior girl showing her the ropes of something club related, that was where she went today during lunch, though I haven’t been told what it involved exactly.

He leaned back into his chair, legs stretched forwards, pushing himself back a little further.  

His mind trailed back to all of what happened today and that week. He thought it was silly to be this caught up in this, but he knew he couldn’t shake himself away from what happened, and what he wanted to do was deal with it head on, even if it made his stomach turn.  

I wonder if anyone ever said confessions were easy? Maybe for the receiver?  I used to think so.

But now he found himself in the position of that role, but did it even count? It wasn’t going at all how he thought that role would play out to be like.

'Couldn’t you just leave them a note as well?’ A line Tsukishima Kei said to him echoed.

Just what did he mean by that? How could I do that instead? It didn’t make that much sense to me with how that could be possible, after all, I didn’t know who the sender was. Maybe he assumed I had that knowledge?

Shouyou peered out his class’s window, his seat wasn’t right next to the window, but it was two rows away from it. He just stared out at the sky, seeing it was getting dimmer, but the noise was about the same. Lively.

The sports clubs probably.

He checked his watch for the time, decided then after to pack up and head home. Walking down the hall he continued to think about what Kei had said.

Yeah, the only thing I have connecting me and the sender would be these the two letters they wrote me and my locker. As anonymous as they come? 

But with that line of thought, it struck him.

“[..!..]”

He wasn’t certain if this was exactly what Kei meant, but maybe, just maybe, he thought. Perhaps I could write them something the same way they have to me, but by using my own locker! If they write me another, it could be possible they’ll see I wrote something for them in return.

But just as he was getting hyped up on the new discovery he just made with what to do with his problem, he came to a halt when he finally arrived at the lowest floor, rushing to hide behind some of the shoe lockers.

What is he still doing here and why is he standing there?

Shouyou was a little freaked out seeing that Tobio was for one reason or another standing in front of a set of lockers, one of which was Shouyou’s.

I couldn’t make sense of him being there, he already appeared to have his outdoor shoes on. Was he perhaps heading back to our class?

But then he heard a clank and a rustle. 

Shouyou squinted, moving slowly, carefully around to get a better look at what Tobio was doing, coming out of hiding while he did that. 

What was that??

The raven was showing a bit of a strained facial expression, holding in hand the envelope from this morning. When he was able to see Tobio more clearly, and what he was doing, the clank and rustle must have been the sound of him taking it out of my locker.

“[..!..]” That’s right, I put it back and hadn’t gotten to read it yet. 

Now, this begs the question………… Shouyou couldn’t believe it.

“Were you the one who wrote that?” The orange head asked out loud, a bit unaware he had actually done so, but it was something he wanted answered anyway.

The shock of hearing another suddenly speak made the raven flinch and stand upright. Kageyama Tobio slammed shut the locker’s door quickly and turned himself around towards where the voice came from.  

“Hin-Hinata?!” He gasps out, obviously unsettled. 

He was freaked out, but he shook that look off and burst forward, walking over to him with the letter still in hand. Tobio’s eyes were so serious and intense, it made Shouyou shudder, taking a few steps back, again and again, but that only made Tobio take a few more, having him get even closer and closer at a faster pace. It basically made no difference.

“Please accept this!” The tall boy said, shoving the letter back into Shouyou’s procession as he deeply bowed his head.

Shouyou, shakingly reached out for it and took it, awkwardly, as Tobio then walked off right after, his footsteps loud.

Was he storming out? 

Shouyou wondered, looking down and examining the letter once more. Yeah, this really is the letter from this morning…. Hah, why am I questioning that now? I already knew it was when I first saw it… Gosh. 

I didn’t have the guts this morning to look this over, I didn’t feel like reading it and now it’s been pushed back into my hands by the person who could have possibly been the sender, but if it were Tobio, that doesn’t really make a lot of sense, perhaps that was a misunderstanding?

 _Crinkle._ Shouyou squeezed the letter.

He was jumping around too much in his mind that was filled with clouded confusion, he didn’t like it, not having a clear answer wasn’t his style and mulling over it was proving too difficult for him, if he just remained on the spot like he was, pondering why, he’ll never get to the bottom of actually knowing for sure. It was simple. So simple.

Let’s start from the beginning.

He charged forwards, swinging his locker open, checking that the letter he was holding and the letter that he left behind in his locker were both the same. There may have been a chance it was a new one, but in this case, it wasn’t. Tobio appeared to have really been looking through his locker, and even swiped it, taking it out and later handing it back on over to Shouyou. 

'Why?’ was the next question. 

‘Why did he go and take it out?’

He looked back down at it where another thought hit him.

'Please accept this.’ The words Tobio spoke only moments ago played back in his mind.

Either way, I still hadn’t read this, I haven’t even opened the letter.

But that doesn’t matter so much to me right now, what I came down here to do in the first place has already changed so drastically.

I don’t need to leave a note behind if Tobio turns out to really be the one who wrote these. Shouyou’s eye’s shined brightly, focused with determination. 

Yeah, the answers simple! If he’s the one! Then…!

He pulled out his sneakers and exchanged them with his indoor one’s he was just wearing. He put them on and shut the door of his locker, ready to chase after the raven, hoping to still be able to catch up to him if he hurried.

'Surely he hasn’t gotten too far already!!’ It was only moments ago after all!

Exiting the doors of the lower building, he ran towards the school’s entrance. “WAIT! Kageyama!” Shouyou shouted after the raven, seeing only his back fading out of sight from where the school’s entrance gate was.

He managed to catch up, pulling on Tobio’s backpack, having him come to a sudden stop.

*Ooouff*

Shouyou bumped into him, having his face squished, hurting his nose on the other male. Tobio made an annoyed and surprised sound in exchange, but he hadn’t had a chance to make a complaint, as in mere seconds Shouyou cut his chance off in doing so.

“I can’t read it.” He said, letting go of the boy’s bag as the raven turned around. Tobio stared down at the orange head, taking in a moment to fully grasp what was happening. 

He was still a bit startled, but his face slowly changed into something more serious. “You’re not going to accept it?” He asked. His face was scowling like he was offended. 

Shouyou’s eyes widen, seemingly realizing that his desperately small choice of words was perhaps not conveying what he wanted tactfully enough to get across at all.

“No-! Uh?” He fumbled to try and explain.

* * *

 

***Editing the end if someone random found this lol.

**Author's Note:**

> What made this:
> 
> *The title was made after a quote in the fic, and also that quote came to mind from a [sWooZie video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpGiGN72Heo) I saw a long time ago on cheating (in class.)
> 
> *Inspired by [Nirameba Koi](http://myanimelist.net/manga/84939/Nirameba_Koi) also. But not at first, I just thought of that manga later when I was editing the first half. Added in things like glaring because he likes him. And instead of falling in love with him patting an ugly cat, but his skills, even if at first it was a misunderstanding.
> 
> *The animal bags are based off a random google search. Combined between [x](http://es.aliexpress.com/store/product/child-backpack-cartoon-animal-baby-backpack-bag-kindergarten-small-school-bag-plush-teddy-bear-doll-package/522262_1312497094.html?storeId=522262&src=ibdm_d03p0558e02r02) and [x](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/510/955/947/947955510_120.jpg?size=61391&height=326&width=760&hash=caae09eb0a0ddb4f5495d3d1051ddab2) for Hinata. And yeah, there was no reason for making either Hinata or Yachi wear them! 
> 
> * * *


End file.
